Double Crossed, part 2
by AgentCatherine
Summary: The Director sends agents; Joe, Celia73, Lake Blue, Rebecca, and Alex to go rescue Gary while three EPF trainees are assigned to uncover Herbert's next move. True allegiances are discovered and Blastfire246 leaves the agency for good. As an ancient organization emerges, the only clear answer is that everything must end here and now or the world we know will be destroyed.
1. Intro

**Previously on Double Crossed:**

"Gary, what's going on?" Alex demanded, as three strange penguins hurried into the EPF's secret headquarters. "The red one says that he's in charge of the EPF now."

Gary nodded and looked at Alex and the other agents, who were in his office.

The three penguins, who had just entered the agency this morning, looked at Gary with a cold stare.

"Traitor" muttered the dark green penguin, standing to the right of the red penguin who claimed to be in charge.

_You aren't the traitor, Gary_, Alex's glance read.

_I was the one who brought him into the EPF, _Gary's look responded, _besides it's only protocol._

Alex blinked, _protocol? Gary, this is way serious! They think you may be working for Herbert. That's just crazy and I'll prove them wrong._

Gary sighed and looked at Alex with a stern glance, _you'll do nothing of the sort, agent. I suggest you stay low and don't attract too much attention._

_Why? _Alex asked, confused.

_You were the one who met him first, _Gary replied, _you trained him. They'll be after you next_

* * *

><p>"No sir, it's all true" Alex answered, nervously rubbing his coffee cup with his fin. "I took the liberty of checking it out myself."<p>

Alex is one Tech leaders at the agency. He's also been around since the PSA. He just announced his suspicion about Henry, Gary's new assistant, of being a double agent.

"What proof do you have to back this all up?" asked the Director, on the screen.

Alex brought out a file that was on his lap.

"You might say that he's been helping us out on our previous cases." Alex exclaimed, "but in reality, he's only given us clues that lead to Herbert."

Everyone took a look at the contents in the file and started to talk to each other. Alex quietly sat down again.

* * *

><p>Jet pack guy let go of the penguin, who quickly went to retrieve his hat. The green penguin dusted off his propeller hat and put it back on his head.<p>

"What's going on here?" He demanded, " Is this a VIM (very important meeting)? Why wasn't I informed?"

Rookie tripped over the boxes again and landed on his back.

"Rookie!" Dot exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Rookie got up and hurried out the door.

"I'm not sure" he answered, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Rebecca asked.<p>

"Oh you don't know?" Henry stated, "that's Agent Lake Blue1. She's a fifth class operative. Lake Blue1 specializes in both the Tactical and Comm lead. She also keeps penguins in line...including Herbert or so I've been told."

"If she's a level five agent, what is she doing here?" Rebecca asked, "shouldn't she be on a some type of secret mission?"

Henry shrugged, "Who's to say she's not?"

* * *

><p>"Herbert may not be doing things at this moment but he has done some bad things in the past and has escaped numerous arrest." Joe interceded.<p>

There was a few seconds of silence that fell in the room before Mr. PoodleX450 spoke again.

"Unless you catch him in the act again, we are not going after Herbert!" He stated, "I will not send out any _highly trained_ agents to capture a silly polar bear that isn't a high security threat right now. You guys can leave now.

When they left, Mr. PoodleX450 took out his cellphone.

"Hello...I need you to do me a favor" Mr. PoodleX450 stated, "It's better if we meet up somewhere. I'm at the agency and I don't like to be spied on by a security camera. Okay let's meet at the pizza parlor at three o' clock tomorrow. All right then...see you soon."

* * *

><p>A black penguin walked in. He looked around and then spotted Mr. PoodleX450 and sat down at a table behind him.<p>

"Why did you want to see me?" The black penguin asked.

"We found him," Mr. PoodleX450 informed him. "It won't be long before they..."

"ROGER!" Shouted a voice, from behind Mr. PoodleX450. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"I just want answers!" Blastfire246 demanded, "Who were you meeting with? Where's Herbert? What is he planning?"<p>

Roger stayed silent and listened to the mine cart as it squeaked down the rail.

"I'll answer just one question..." he remarked, "There's a penguin in your agency that doesn't belong there. We're going make sure he doesn't escape again."

"Who are you talking about? Who's we?" Blatfire246 answered, but Roger had left without him knowing.

* * *

><p>"It's still quite fresh." Chip stated, "When did you get it?"<p>

"Uh around lunch time...two...fifty I think." Rookie answered, busy destroying and replacing cannons in the areas Chip pointed out.

"Did you see Blastfire246?" He asked, looking back at the screen.

"I uh...I think I saw him enter the Pizza Parlor around three before I teleported back here." Rookie said, "You know Mr. PoodleX450 was there too. I asked him if he was heading back to HQ and he said no."

Rookie was to busy playing system defenders to notice that Chip had quietly slipped away.

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes, agent." A voice snapped, in the darkness.<p>

"Gary?" He asked.

"Please, not even close." The penguin said.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Blastfire246 stated, making the penguin stop in his tracks. "Why?"

The penguin laughed and then turned around.

"So you're in the Comm lead, okay." The penguin marked, "I'm bored. Not just you're average boredom but like I'm bored of Club Penguin. Everything is just so predictable. There's always a good ending to everything."

"Are you working for Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That old bear? Why would I? His inventions are incredibly lame anyway." He mocked, "Even a puffle could make better machines. You know come to think of it...ironically that's what he did try and do. The Heater3000. Hm what are the odds."

"Well if you're bored of Club Penguin...why don't you just leave?" Blastfire246 countered, still a little confused.

The penguin looked at him with a cold stare.

"You think I have a choice?"

With that the penguin disappeared into the darkness but Blastfire246 followed him.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is really strong!" Rookie said, noticing how he was sliding toward the fish hole.<p>

"Uh...what happened to the Mullet?" Rookie asked, tossing the object aside.

He was about to put the fishing hook back into the hole when he noticed the object was still working. It looked like a really old computer. Curious, Rookie went over and wondered how it was still in a pretty good condition. He started to search the computer's data and discovered something of interest.

As Rookie continued fishing, a penguin appeared and silently slid the computer away from the lake. The penguin searched through the files and quickly downloaded all of the data onto a memory stick. Then he smashed the computer to pieces.

"Here it is...the evidence," the penguin laughed quietly. "We've been looking for this for a long time."

* * *

><p>"So...you found this crazy loop hole that involves the new recruits," Rebecca stated. "You want them to uh find out what Herbert is up to and capture him...without ANY TRAINNG?!"<p>

"See I knew you'd take it well," Jet pack Guy remarked.

Rebecca's head was swarming with questions but the one that topped them all was, _you're joking right. There's no way three inexperienced penguins can sneak into Herbert's lair and capture an almost uncatchable villain __without__ training!_

_"So...you're in?" Joe asked._

"I am...but on two conditions," She added. "First, the trainees get to choose if they're up to the task. Secondly, they'll have training...I'll stop it after a certain course. That way they learn what they need to know for the task but they won't be completely trained."

Joe thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

_"_All right then after your survival course," Joe confirmed. "You're trainees are mine_."_

* * *

><p>"I just...I'm picking up a few things that Gary left behind. That's all and Mr. PoodleX450 isn't going to like it. I don't want you to get in trouble."<p>

"Oh...you're breaking into his office," Rookie remarked. "You could get in really big trouble."

Alex looked through Mr. PoodleX450's desk and grabbed out a piece of paper.

"Exactly and I don't want you to get in trouble if I get caught." Alex added, "please just go back to your desk."

"All right," Rookie replied sullenly.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving," she informed. "The Director is assigning me else where."<p>

"Why?" Blastfire246 asked.

"Top Secret for now, I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>Rebecca was about to answer when there was some rustling in the trees.<p>

"Change of plans." A penguin stated from out of the bushes. "We need them now. Mr. PoodleX450 just arrested Jet Pack Guy and now he's looking for me and Celia73."

"What! What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Why?"

"I think Mr. PoodleX450 just ended his little Charade."

* * *

><p>Blastfire246 headed over to Alex's new igloo with Chip. They found Alex shoving papers into a filing 246 looked at him quizzically. Something was off. Suddenly something came crashing into the window. Glass scattered everywhere.<p>

"Shoot! I didn't think they'd find us so fast!" Alex shouted, hurrying over to the broken window.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Blastfire246 asked, as Alex picked up the package that broke the window.

Alex opened the package and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Chip asked.

Alex tossed the box on the counter.

"It's the bracelet." He answered, gloomily.

"Alex, what is going on?" Blastfire246 asked.

Alex looked at the two penguins and sighed.

"Ever heard of T.A.G.?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well here it is the last story for the series. Did you like the review of the first part? Did you start to think of new theories of what's to come? Sorry about this, I was planning on torturing you guys with a story in between this two part story but I changed my mind. I decided to just go on and finish up this series so I can bring to you even more fantastic new stories and introduce you to more new characters. Oops, did I really just tell you what I was planning? Forgot I even told you anything! Introducing Double Crossed 2, coming January first of the new year! Until then, here's a rope and hang on tight! I don't want you falling off the cliff just yet XD<strong>


	2. the Truth would be nice for a change

**Well here it is guys, the long awaited Chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

A penguin, hidden in the shadows, looks around the island and notes how everyone is getting along in perfect harmony. At the Cove, a penguin wearing a fedora is carefully analyzing the moves that a surfer is using while riding a gigantic tidal wave. He carefully decides what score to give the surfer.

_Club Penguin, it's the best place to surf, bake, and have fun._

At the snow forts, a penguin wearing a blue tracksuit and a hot cross bun tosses a snowball at her sister, who's at the other side of the field. The sister returns fire, stopping the penguin in mid laugh.

_But every penguin has at least two stories, the one for show and the real deal._

A small ring of a cellphone goes off, the snowball throwing penguin stops to answer it. Her smile fades as she ends the call. She glances up at her sister, who just nods. At the Cove, the Catchin' Waves judge notices that his wristwatch is beeping. Most penguins will think that the beeping is a timer going off but that isn't the case. As soon as he is done with scoring the next surfer, the penguin takes a break and leaves one of his other friends in his place.

_Who's to tell, friend from foe? When we are all hiding something...in the shadows. _

The penguin observing all the activity in Club Penguin, quietly turns and walks away into the darkness behind them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**-A day before Double Crossed Began**

There was a knock at the door. Alex opened it and saw a peach penguin standing outside. She wore a blue tracksuit and her hair was in a hot cross bun.

"Hi, may I help you?" Alex asked.

"May I come in?" She asked, hopeful.

Alex nodded and then the penguin came inside.

"So you don't mind my asking, who are you?" He asked.

A look of confusion went across her face but was soon replaced with sadness. She fiddled with a pendant, a white gem with the edge encircled in gold. It hung around her neck like a necklace.

"Right." She exclaimed, "my name is Rosa541 but you can call me Rosa."

Alex looked at her and noticed a small trace of fear entered her eye.

"Okay Rosa," Alex continued. "What's wrong? Do you need help with anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, I just came here as a concerned friend..." Rosa's voice faded, softly.

Rosa looked at Alex and said in a quiet voice:

"Watch your back, they are here."

Alex felt a shiver down his spine. In an instant, he was staring at anything that could show a reflection of whatever was behind him. Nothing was there. Alex returned his gaze back to where Rosa was sitting but she was gone.

**-Present day**

"I want an explanation, Alex" Blastfire246 demands. "Now would be the good time. What's TAG? You know what's happening around here, don't you? It you refuse to talk about it, then I'll be forced to act upon it like an EPF agent. Right now, I'm asking as a friend."

Alex shakes his head and sat down at on a chair. He has just received a package that came flying in through the window. Alex looks really scared and that is not his normal behavior. Blastfire246 is a comm agent, so he knew that Alex must be hiding a really dark secret.

"Why do they keep insisting on breaking my windows?" Alex jokes, silently.

Blastfire246 and Chip looks at him like Alex is losing it.

"Fine, you want the truth...you'll get it." He answers, "but it's long and complicated."

"I'm all ears," Chip chimes in.

Chip is a new EPF recruit and so far, the only thing Blastfire246 has taught him is that trouble seemed to follow everywhere and that Blastfire246 is a horrible teacher.

"It started a while back, even before Operation: Blackout...or the Elite Penguin Force."

"That's all confidential, Alex" interrupts a voice in the shadows.

Alex turns around and sees the figure of a penguin keeping hidden in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Director?" Alex exclaims.

The reason the Director is hiding in the dark is because Chip isn't allowed to know their real identity.

"The Director of the EPF, how cool!" Chip exclaims.

"Quiet," Blastfire246 warns Chip.

"Alex, it's not time to tell him yet," the Director continues.

"He needs to know," Alex insists. "Come on you know at this very second they're taking over the agency!"

"That may be the case but for now, I insist that it stays a secret," the Director continues.

Blastfire246 is tired of hearing about not being allowed to know things.

"With all due respect," he exclaims. "I'm ready to hear the truth. I want to know what's going on!"

The Director shakes their head.

"No Blastfire246, you have no rights to learn what's going on."

"Blastfire246 should know...come on you know that they are already revealing their identity!" Alex intercedes.

Blastfire246 knew that the Director isn't going to let Alex tell what was really going on. That is making Blastfire246 very angry.

"Fine...If you're not going to tell me...fine." Blastfire246 states.

He starts to storm out of the igloo.

"Where are you going?" Chip asks.

"Home." He answers, coldly. "To write a letter."

Alex knew instantly what he is planning to do.

"You can't" He exclaims. "We need you here."

Blastfire246 stops and turns around. He glares at Alex.

"No you don't. You don't even bother to fill me in on what's going on so what's the point?" Blastfire246 turns to the Director, "you'll get my letter...it will be on your desk."

The Director nods, grimly, and watches as Blastfire246 hurries home.

"Director! You're just going to let him go and..."Alex starts to yell.

"Agents, I need you to focus" they interrupt. "This is important. Gary the gadget guy has been missing for a while. I need Alex to join the search group. You know where they'll be going."

"But...wait... You mean...are you serious?" Alex asks, alarmed.

The Director just nods.

"You know we've could have just told him." He mutters.

The Director just dismisses that statement and talks to Chip.

"Chip, you are to go join up with the other recruits. They'll be down by the ski hill."

"Why are they there?" Chip asks, curiously.

"Joe is giving you guys a little mission to do, more of surveillance work. You're skills are needed." The Director answers.

Then suddenly the Director just disappears, probably teleported somewhere else.

"What about Blastfire246?" Chip asks, "Shouldn't we tell him about Gary?"

Alex looks at him and sighs.

"Blastfire246 will no longer an Elite Penguin Force agent. He's resigning."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm very interesting events have happened. Wonder where it's all going to lead? Oh wait, I know haha but I'm not going to reveal anything just yet. Blastfire246 resigning?! Who's that penguin narrating in the prologue? It's not me, I swear! Looks like we've got more guest stars, besides Lake Blue1, joining into the fray. Hm, wonder what part they are all going to play. Ha, actually even I don't know that one XD Well tune in next time to learn more answers...or gain more questions. <strong>

***side note: I'm going to be doing things a little differently then I have been. For instance, posting new chapters will be at random but still within a week deadline. I'll be responding to all the reviews you guys give me. It's a great way for me to be able to respond to your fun and silly comments and you will be able to see them, even if you are a guest or an actual writer here. Also, throughout the story, give me any suggestions or theories of what you think may happen next...perhaps it will come true. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Responses to Reviews (or Review responses AKA RR)<strong>

**Rosa Blythe: **_Correction, last story of the series but don't worry it's not the end of my stories. I've got lots of great ideas planned for the future and sure you can call it DC2. I've done that._

**Lake Blue1: **_Thanks for liking the Review Montage, it took almost forever to go back into the story and looks for all the hints I'd hidden. Speaking of which *whispers a secret. There are more hints hidden around in my other stories too. Just not Intermission by Rookie or Operation: Blackout.* You'll be surprised when it's revealed what TAG really stands for and while Herbert didn't participate much in the first part of the story, he'll be unfortunately playing a key role in this one. XD also merry late Christmas and New Years to you too. _

**TheAmazingQwerty: :l **too late, the show ended. LOL.


	3. For the love of pizza

**Told you it would be at random, hm. Well here's Chapter Two! **

* * *

><p>A peach colored penguin is hiding behind a crate, inside Herbert's new hideout and watches all the commotion going on. Roger has just tricked Herbert into a trap by luring him in with seaweed pizza.<p>

"Roger! What is the meaning of this!" Herbert yells, as he tries to get out of the cage. "If you're angry that I didn't let you order the dessert pizza yesterday, I'll just let you do it today."

"Please bear, just shut up!" Roger groans, "you're giving me a headache."

Just then a red penguin arrives, wearing a sweatshirt with a puffle on it.

"Why are you letting other annoying penguins into MY HIDEOUT!" Herbert complains, "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS A SECRET! NOW I HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER HIDING SPOT!"

"Did you get all the data we need?" The red penguin asks.

"Of course," Roger answers, handing him the memory stick.

Herbert pauses and glares at the penguins.

"Wait a second, I know you!" Herbert points to the red penguin. "You're that penguin who's in control of the EPF at the moment. ROGER, IF YOU'RE GIVING HIM THE PLANS TO MY NEW WEAPON...I'LL THROW PILLOWS AT YOU!"

"Oh wow, I'm scared," Roger scoffs sarcastically.

The red penguin laughs.

"Oh dear me, you've got it all wrong Herbert," Mr. PoodleX450 explains. "I'm not working for the EPF. I'm the Director of TAG. I'm just here to take care of some unfinished business."

"HEY IF THE UNFINISHED BUSSINESS INVOLVES DESTROYING THE EPF THEN YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Herbert yells, "ONLY I GET TO DESTROY THEM AND DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING OVER CLUB PENGUIN. THAT'S MY JOB!"

The peach penguin rolls her eyes, _of course he'd say that._

"Nonsense, TAG has no intention of taking over this little island or it's agency." Mr. PoodleX450 assures him, "we're just after a few penguins that got in the way of our mission. It set us back a few years."

"Oh, so you're not here to steal the pizza parlor?" Herbert asks, curious. "I can assure you the pizza is good."

"Ah, well you see I never had interest in pizza." He admits, "I think it makes penguins soft and lazy."

"HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME SOFT AND LAZY!" Herbert shouted, "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK I SAY!"

Roger has had just about enough of Herbert, apparently so did Klutzy because he starts clicking sharply at him.

"Enough Herbert," Roger raises his voice. "Or I'm going to toss you off of this mountain.

"You wouldn't." Herbert taunts.

"Herbert, you're skills are remarkable." Mr. PoodleX450 comments, "I read the file on how you destroyed the PSA. It was incredible ingenious. How about joining forces for the time being? I've got the power and resources and you've got the brains."

"WHAT?" Herbert yells, at the same time Roger shouts.

"HIM?"

The Director of TAG nods.

"I think Herbert would be very useful. He knows his way around Club Penguin very well."

Herbert thought for a moment.

"ME HELP YOU?! THAT'S SO...DUMB! WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE OVER CLUB PENGUIN AFTER THIS IS ALL OVER!" Herbert laughs.

"Very well then, I'll just let you think my offer over," Mr. PoodleX450 nods, thoughtfully. "Come on Roger, we've got to regroup and track down those pesky agents...all of them."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Herbert whins, before realizing that he is now all alone. "I CAN'T SQUEEZE THROUGH THESE BARS."

Herbert sighs and sits down.

"I'm hungry," He complains.

"Click click," Klutzy replies.

The peach penguin comes out from hiding.

"Of course you can't squeeze through the bars," she taunts. "Or lift them...you're just so FAT!"

Herbert perks up and looks around.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

He groans, as the peach penguin came into view.

"Why did it have to be you?" He complains.

"Hello Herbert," Lake Blue greets with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So Roger actually works for TAG. Hm, shocker! Mr. PoodleX450 is the Director of TAG! What?! What project did the EPF delay that TAG is suddenly there to take revenge? Who are the EPF agents that are currently in danger now? What is TAG? What is their real purpose? What evidence is on that memory stick (or flash drive) that Roger gave to Mr. PoodleX45? What is going to happen next? Tune in next time for another big surprise...or perhaps, you've already known. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**Rose Blythe:** Yeah, really, you are on that fast! LOL. I usually put in fellow penguins that want to join the story as soon as possible because it makes the story take a twist and then I have to tackle a new path or change some ideas in the story. Makes it a lot more interesting, don't you think? _I fixed the mistake, thanks for pointing that out. I would never have known. Oh and when I got the review, it said that it was on the first Chapter which was the review montage. Perhaps you didn't notice that you were on that when you put up the review. _

**TheAmazingQwerty:** _Oh well, there's always next time XD_

**Lake Blue1:** _It's possible you'll find out more about TAG next chapter...but you didn't hear that from me. As for Blastfire246...well you'll just have to wait and see. _

**The Ender Pickaxe:** _You are welcome and your whole review was definitely very random.:)_


	4. the mask comes off

**Here's Chapter three, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca's POV<strong>

Before I knew it Tylerbluez and Linsey disappears with Joe. _How am I supposed to tell Henry about this? He's like a by the book agent. He's not going to like this. I don't like this. _Joe had asked me if he could borrow the new recruits for a little assignment. That mission involved spying on Herbert without Mr. PoodleX450 (taking place of Gary at the EPF) knowing. I was taking the recruits on their survival training when Joe bursted out from the forest and told me that the EPF was in chaos and he needed the recruits right then and there.

"I figured he would do that," A voice states behind me.

I turn around and see Henry sitting by the still fire.

"Um so you know about the plan?" I ask. "Where did you go? Did you hear everything?"

Henry tosses a stick into the fire.

"Yup, I heard everything. Mr. PoodleX450 has finally initiated Protocol Delta recapture." He answers. "That's good. I was tired of putting up with this act anyway."

_He's not making any sense. What's Protocol Delta recapture? At the EPF we use Articles not Protocols._

"Henry, what's going on?" I demand.

Henry gets up and moves closer to where I'm standing. By instinct, I realize he shouldn't get this close. Before anything could really happen there was another rustle in the bushes. Then a lime green penguin appears.

"Rebecca! Henry! Boy, I'm glad to see you guys" the penguin gasps.

"Rookie?" I ask, "what are you doing here?"

"I um...oh...I forgot!" Rookie exclaims, hitting his fin against his head. "It was something important."

"You can drop the act Rookie," Henry growls. "You're not as dumb as you appear to be."

Rookie frowns.

"That made no sense whatsoever."

I quickly get back to the subject at hand.

"What's Protocol Delta recapture?" I ask. "It's not in the EPF handbook as I recall."

"Oh it's not in that handbook." Henry replies, "It's for the agency I work for."

_I remember that Blastfire246 warned me that Henry might be a double agent._ I quickly try to put the pieces together.

"If you're not an EPF agent," I interrupt. "Then you must work for Herbert!"

Henry chuckles, and pushed his glasses back into place. Henry had been working with the EPF since he helped Alex during Operation: Blackout. Turns out Henry isn't helping the Elite Penguin Force after all.

"My real name is actually, Dr. Steve." He answers, calmly. "I work for the Tech Galactic Alliance, TAG in a sense."

"Wouldn't that be TGA?" Rookie cut in.

_Leave it to Rookie to ask a dumb question. Wait a second, that one wasn't so bad._

"Yes, but TAG sounded better," Henry AKA Dr. Steve answers.

I roll my eyes, _what a lame answer._

"I'm like Gary the gadget guy, only I work for TAG and he works for the EPF."

"What are you doing, Henry?" I ask, "why are you doing this."

Henry shook his head.

"I told you my name is Dr. Steve."

"It's too hard to swallow that. I think I'll stick with Henry." I counter, coldly.

"Very well," He laughs. "I might as well tell you what our organization is up to. I'd say that just about now we've collected all the data needed to expose the identities of some of your fellow agents who were involved in, what your agency calls, the 2017 Expedition or really its real identity as 20-1-7"

"Impossible...the data was lost years ago." I add, "it was partly Rookie's fault accidentally. He planted anvils around the island and it sort of tilted the island. It nearly sunk all of Club Penguin. Before we could get the bubble shields up, some of the EPF's technology fell overboard sort of speak. That would include a PSA computer holding files, like the 2017 Expedition, about their mission."

Rookie blushes.

"Sorry about that, I thought it was a creative idea. How was I supposed to know that anvils are heavy?"

_Of course he wouldn't know. Rookie is just Rookie. _I thought about how Henry really is a double agent but not for Herbert.

"I think it's pretty clever how Rookie decided to do something like that to hide all that valuable information. It was an interesting idea to make it look like a stupid mistake," Henry/ Dr. Steve praises.

"Honestly, I don't get what you're talking about." Rookie exclaims, "hey wait a second! A computer...that's right! I fished a computer out from the bottom of the lake. I wonder what happened to it."

Rookie scratches his head.

"Play dumb all you like Rookie, you're not fooling TAG." Henry/Dr. Steve states, "If I were you I'd drop the act as well and show your true side."

Rookie smiled.

"Like what?" He asked, "that I'm really just a kid at heart?"

Henry/Dr. Steve laughs.

"Very well then," he remarks. "You both are lucky. TAG has no interest in taking you guys back but if you do interfere...well there will be some consequences."

Henry/Dr. Steve chuckles and then transported to someplace else. I was totally confused. _What's going on?_

"Hey Rebecca," Rookie exclaims. "I remember what I was going to tell you. The Mr. Doodles has um Jetpack guy, for some reason."

"I know that already." I answer, sharply.

"The Director wants to see you," He adds.

"Mr. PoodleX450?"

"NO Mr. PoodleX450 is not the Director of the EPF. He's just a fill in for Gary, remember."

"Oh that's right, um...where is the Director?" I ask.

Rookie grins.

"Follow me, it's a really cool hide out!"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who have no clue who all these characters are, I'm trying to do a quick introduction paragraph of them all on my profile so go check it out. Wow, the Tech Galactic Alliance sounds very high tech XD okay, so Henry is also an agent for TAG. Oh wait, sorry his name is Dr. Steve. Okay, so far three agents have infiltrated Club Penguin. Are there any more? Protocol Delta <span>Recapture<span> and the 2017 expedition, hm sounds odd. What's going on here? Where is this hide out Rookie is going to take Rebecca too? Why are there so many questions and very few answers?! Tune in next time for...more questions?! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**Rosa Blythe:** _You'll be surprised at what's going to happen next...and the plot thickens._

**TheAmazingQwerty:** _yeah you'd be amazed at how much more you'll discover, I guarantee your head will burst with questions. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_and so it continues. Dun Dun Dunnn XD_


	5. A story brought to light

**Here's Chapter Four! Wow it's shorter than I thought it would be, hmm. Oh well it's still critically important...oops did I really just say that? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*flashback-after Operation: Blackout<strong>_

"Oh come on, couldn't you have let me finish the newspaper at least?" Alex asked, to the penguin standing in front of him.

Alex was in the middle of reading the paper when a rock flew into his igloo, shattering his window. Then a penguin crawled through it.

"You should be glad I missed your head," the penguin replied. "It's time to go."

"Why now? Don't I have time to say goodbye?" Alex teased.

The penguin just stood there like a statue. Alex grumbled and then grabbed his two puffles, Bow and Tie. Before he could say, 'Let's go" the penguin grabbed Alex and they both teleported somewhere else. Alex found himself in a building quite different from the Elite Penguin Force Headquarters or Club Penguin.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking out a glass window.

Alex could see grass outside and the sun but there was no snow in sight.

"Seriously, where am I?" He gasped, before the penguin grabbed Alex's arm and gestured for him to follow.

All around Alex where tons of penguins. There were penguins in white lab coats and some in high tech clothing, like the tactical lead in the EPF.

"Alex Timothy Ryder, it's nice to meet you." Stated a light pink penguin, with red glasses and blond hair. "I'm Sarah Parks."

She holds up a fin and Alex shakes it.

_***Flash back ends**_

_This is how it first got started. _The penguin in the dark muttered to themselves. _This is where it all went wrong. _

_***Flashback-back in Club Penguin**_

"Alex, you missed it all" Exclaimed a purple penguin, entering Alex's igloo. "Rookie tried to scare Jet Pack Guy at the celebration party but ended up scaring himself!"

The purple penguin was named Rebecca. Rebecca was Alex's sister. She noticed Alex wasn't at the party so she decided to go visit his igloo, figuring that's where he went.

"Hey Alex, are you home?" Rebecca asked, suddenly realizing how quiet and dark it was.

Rebecca noticed the coffee table over turned. There was a small hand sized rock on the floor, near some broken glass. The window near the chair was broken, the shades pushed aside. Alex and the puffles were no where in sight. Rebecca picked up the mangled newspaper.

"The Director of the EPF would like to say a few words as well, and had this message for all the penguins and puffles in the land.

"Well done agents and citizens alike. We have proven that nothing is stronger than our resolve. As to Herbert, I send this message. We are resourceful. We are remarkable. We are ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well. What in the world is going on here? Okay, okay maybe it's not the best idea to keep confusing you guys...it's just to much fun though XD. Well I'll tell you this much...It's only going to get worse! No, no I shouldn't say that that will make you not want to come back and read the rest of story. I really am trying to not confuse you guys but this is the only way to keep you guys in suspense while leaking out important details...oops did I just say I was telling you guys sensitive information? PRETEND YOU DIDN'T READ THAT PART! But I'll help you guys out a little. I'm sure I must of lost you at the beginning of the chapter. Okay, so there's this unknown penguin (I know who it is) that is pretty much revealing to you what happened in the past that resulted in what's going on around Club Penguin right now. That's all I'm going to help you figure out. So hmmm, who you think this penguin is? Where exactly did Alex end up? Oh and speaking of which, a little note for my waiting guest stars. Don't worry you're still going have an important part here, you've just got to wait and see. Until next time, Stay tuned!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**Rosa Blythe:** _propeller protocol? interesting, never heard of it XD sounds like a Rookie thing. Smart penguin, it there was a code in the previous chapter and you got it right. Here's another hint for you, the codes will get slightly harder as the story goes on and the codes will have even more critical news...but you didn't hear that from me._

**TheAmazingQwerty: **_yeah sorry about that, you just need to keep an open mind as you read the story so you can manage to follow along. There's so much that needs to be told in such a small story...well it's not small but you get the idea. I'll try and keep it as painless as possible :) or not...you never know._

**Lake Blue:** _Interesting deductions, I can neither confirm nor deny them at the moment. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Hey you forgot the milk XD _


	6. Plans or pizza?

**Hey guys here's Chapter Five :)**

* * *

><p>"Just get me out of here," Herbert growls.<p>

"Why should I?" Lake Blue states. "It's you're fault for stepping into that trap and besides you are a criminal. This would save us a lot of trouble lugging you back to prison."

"Oh please, is it really a crime to clean up a lair?" He grins.

"Click Click" Klutzy exclaims. _Can you believe this guy?_

"I totally agree, Klutzy." Lake Blue laughs.

Herbert was now totally confused.

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND!" He yells, "when did you learn crab?"

"It's not really that hard." She answers, "It's all in the clicks."

"Click Clickety Clack," Klutzy chatters. _Not everyone takes years to just understand a simple 'hello' in crab, like you do._

"HEY!" Herbert shouts. "That was very unconventional."

Herbert smiles, pleased that he used a vocabulary word.

"Herbert, do you even know what that means?" Lake Blue asks.

Herbert shifts in his cage and looks at Lake Blue with a grin.

"Yes...do you?"

"Of course and the way that you just used it now was not how you're supposed to. You should have used words like, "That was very destructive or prejudicial, not unconventional." She lectures, "Unconventional is used mostly for not being usual or traditional. For example..."

Herbert starts to sing and plugs his ears.

"LALALALALA I DON'T CARE!" He sung.

Lake Blue glares at him, making Herbert whimper.

"That was very rude," she scolds. "Now apologize."

Herbert grunts.

"You're not my mom," He whines.

"Herbert."

"Fine," he pouts. "Sorry Lake Blue."

"For what?"

"For interrupting your...brilliant lecture!"

"You're forgiven," She replies. "Now you will tell me what you know about Roger and Mr. PoodleX450. I overheard some what of their plan. Do you know anything more?"

"How would I?" He moans. "I'm so hungry! Hey could you slide that pizza box over here?"

"Click Click Click," Klutzy comments. _You probably shouldn't, he probably won't be able to squeeze his arm through the bar._

"KLUTZY!" Herbert yells. "IF I WASN'T LOCKED UP IN HERE...I WOULD MAKE YOU INTO CRAB SOUP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>WELL LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS FORGETTING THEIR MANNERS. I won't point any fingers (it's Herbert). <strong>

**Herbert: HEY! I find that very offensive. I thought you said you wouldn't be pointing any fingers. (points at Lake Blue when she's not looking)**

**Lake Blue: I totally saw that! **

**Klutzy: Click clackity (seriously?)**

**Herbert: She started it! (points at Agent Catherine)**

**Me: Woah, knock it off. I'm just here to point out...the facts. Besides I thought you wanted your "star moment." **

**Herbert mutters something ungrateful and Lake Blue laughs. **

**Lake Blue: Ha! Yeah, you were the one who was complaining off set that you weren't getting any lead roles on the stories. **

**Herbert: You know, you're really lucky I signed the "I'll be good while off set" policy. **

**Lake Blue: What does that mean? You never behave yourself.**

**Herbert: I do too! (pouts)**

**Me: Guys! Stop it! I'm trying to wrap up the Chapter and you guys are all arguing.**

**Lake Blue: Sorry, you can go ahead and finish.**

**Herbert: You'll probably just go on and ridicule me.**

**Lake Blue: you used a vocabulary!**

**Herbert: So? I did on set too.**

**Lake Blue: No I mean, you actually used a word that worked with the point you were trying to make. (claps)**

**Herbert: Oh? OH!**

**Me: Guys! Please Let me finish**

**Herbert: But I just used a vocabulary that worked!**

**Me: You can celebrate later! **

**Herbert: Fine.**

**Me: Thank you! Well that's it's everyone stay tune for more secrets...er...missions.**

**Herbert:...really? That's all you had to say.**

**Me: Oh be quiet and head back on set, we've got work to do.**

**Herbert: Yay (sarcastically)**

**Me: (rolls eyes)**

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**Rose Blythe:** _Well to hopefully calm your worries, no you're not Sarah. She's a pink penguin while you are a peach penguin. As to you're penguin well...it's possible she has a type of connection with TAG...you never know._

**TheAmazingQwerty: **_well all I can say is stay sharp and keep focus...you know those are probably the same thing...never mind XD _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_I'm definetly excited for the star wars rebels party. I was going to go on today but my computer was acting weird and saying that I had exceeded the log in attempts and had to wait an hour. Strange thing is...I never went on at all today and I've been waiting for hours now! Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow. Also guess what? More suspense is coming your way, hang on tight!_

**B'Russ Fics:** _Well...I can't help that I can be a little too...overexcited for things. Especially when it comes to my stories and the codes like _9-12-12-16-18-22/ 16-13-12-4-8/ 8-12-14-22-7-19-18-13-20. OOps...I did it again XD


	7. Secret alarm

**Hey guys! I decided to go ahead and post this next chapter before I'm stuck taking tests because it's midterms/regents week at my school. Yay (sarcastic tone). Anyway, here's Chapter six, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca' POV<strong>

Rookie talked nonstop all the way over to wherever we were going. He kept talking about puzzles and rubber duckies. Finally he stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Hey can you help me with this rock?" He asked, "I might be strong but this rock...is very stuck!"

I laughed and then helped Rookie roll away the stone. There was a large hole underneath.

"Is this the hole to the hidden lake?" I asked.

"Close," he replied before jumping inside.

I followed him and found the underground HQ.

"It's not safe here," stated a voice behind me.

I turn around and I see the Director standing there. She's with Celia73and Alex.

"Celia73, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where's Joe?" She asked, quickly. "We need to leave soon."

"Where?" I questioned.

Celia73 glanced at the Director. The Director merely nodded their head . I followed the Director to the meeting room.

"Rebecca, I've put together a rescue force."

"For who?"

"Gary's gone missing. Unfortunately, we know exactly where he is."

"Where?"

The Director gave me one look and I know instantly, where. I was completely in shock.

"You can't be serious! That's not possible." I exclaimed.

Alex looked at me grimly.

"Yeah, it's very unfortunate."

"If Alex's is going, I'm going too," I argued.

"Rebecca, now's not the time too..."

"NO! The last time you went there...it nearly killed you! I had no idea where you even were. I am going this time and you can't stop me."

Alex was about to say something and decided not to. The Director smiled.

"Rebecca, you are coming with us and there's someone here that wants to see you." They stated.

"Who?" I ask.

Alex smiled and showed me to the next room. PH was standing there.

"Bubbles!" I yelled, as a dark purple puffle jumps into my fins.

"G'day mates, Bubbles and I were just doing so last minute training." PH informed us.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Bubbles had been training with PH up in the mountains for a few months, special training as a rescue puffle.

"Is Bubbles here for a reason?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see they already knows about our gadgets and all, so we will probably be easily identified there. So we have decided to do the old fashion way and use our puffles. It's great to work with them again." Celia73 squealed. "PH worked hard the past few days getting our puffles in tip top shape."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, the Director raised an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE YOU SET THE ALARM!" A voice shouted over the noise.

Joe stumbled into the room, as the alarm shrilled loudly.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THAT THING OFF!" He yelled.

The alarm finally stopped and Joe shook his head.

"All right, what smarty pants set up an alarm in a secret hideout?" He asked.

"I did," Rookie stated with a confident smile. "Clever, huh?"  
>Joe looked at him with a glare but said nothing.<p>

"Well the group is all here, are we going to free Jet Pack Guy and then go rescue Gary?"

The Director nodded.

"There's one more penguin we're waiting for." They confirmed.

Joe looked at the Director and knew exactly who it was they were waiting for.

"No...No don't tell me," Joe groaned. "Please don't tell me, we're bringing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm interesting. Where is the Director sending the agents? How are they going to rescue Jet Pack Guy? Where is Gary? Who is the last member joining the rescue party and WHERE DID ROOKIE GET THAT ALARM?! stay tuned.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**Lake Blue: **_I bet the only manners Herbert has ever learned was from you XD_

**B'Russ Fics:** _Can I just call you B'Russ? anyway, that's great to hear you're planning to post a story soon. I can't wait to see it and thanks for the compliment, it made me smile. lol_

**Rosa Blythe:** _Hey! What's wrong with being Sarah Parks? LOL XD As for the code...I told you that I was going to mix things up and make them harder but I might as well give you a hint. A25_

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_I hope by annoying you mean Herbert. **Herbert: **Hey I heard that!_


	8. Pizza and Thank You

**Well here it is Chapter Seven, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"LAKE BLUE!" Yelled Herbert, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"<p>

He groaned and slumped to the floor.

"What's the magic word?" The peach penguin grinned, sweetly.

Herbert rolled his eyes.

"Abracadabra!"

"Nope."

"Open Sesame!"  
>"No."<p>

"Hot Sauce?"

"Herbert, that's way off." Lake Blue replied.

"Click click clunk," stated Klutzy. _You would think he knew some manners._

_"_I know, right?" She smirked.

"That's no fair." Herbert whined, "Why did you have to learn crab? LET ME OUT!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Criss-cross apple sauce?"

Lake Blue exchanged a glance with Klutzy.

"Click Click," he replied.

Herbert looked at Klutzy.

"What? Do you know the magic word?" He asked.

"Click," Klutzy answered. _Yes/of course_

"Well? Can you tell me?" Herbert asked.

Lake Blue laughed.

"I find it funny that you're asking a crab for help."

"Hey!"

"Fine I'll give you a hint. Blank and Thank you."

Herbert thought for a moment.

"Blank?"

"NO! You need to fill in the blank with a word!" Lake Blue exclaimed.

"OH...um pizza..and thank you?"

Lake Blue shook her head.

"Please, is the magic word." She answered.

"Please? How is please the magic word?" He grumbled. "Please...there I said it, now let me out!"

Lake Blue took out one of her gadgets.

"On on condition..."

"What?"

"You are to help me find out TAG's next move."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I still have the picture of you wearing that pink apron and broom."

"BLACKMAIL! Why do you still have that anyway?"

"I promise to delete it after you've helped me." She stated, "or...I'll just sent it to everyone in Club Penguin."

"Fine." he grumbled, "what do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wonder what Lake Blue is planning to have Herbert do? Maybe order some ice cream or some more pizza...nah! Well not much to be said in this Chapter, it's self explanatory...maybe. Well next Chapter is gonna be even more fun! By that I mean secrets!...I mean uh PIZZA! Yeah that's what I was going to say. I didn't say anything about secrets...that's just ridiculous, revealing more secrets in the next Chapter. Like how Alex used to work for TAG...oops...I didn't say that. I said um like how bats like to play capture the flag! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tune in next time! BYE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR: <strong>

**B'Russ: **You're story is turning out great too. There's those random unexpected moments of surprise put into every scene.

**The Ender Pickaxe: **Well you'll be seeing more of Herbert in this story so um...sorry lol XD

**Rosa Blythe: **well I'm still not going to straight out give you the answer to the code but I might as well tell you the key to decoding it. A=25 B=24 C=23. You nailed it! Of course Lake Blue is coming along! Yeah Rookie's not the brightest about alarms...hm where did Rookie get that alarm anyway? Yeah I am definitely a huge Doctor Who fan but XD I just named my puffles that cause it was smart and funny. I didn't think about that for Doctor who. Clever.

**Animaladventures1314: **It makes me wonder where Rookie got that alarm. I seriously hope he didn't take it from Gary's lab at HQ. I think Gary was working on an alarm just before he disappeared. Hm.


	9. Pizza Vs Cheese?

**Hey Guys! It's finally here! Chapter nine and it's got more information about Alex's interesting connection with TAG...wow did I really just say that? Um...HEDGEHOGS! That's what I meant to say, yeah. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Director and Joe had some luck freeing Jet Pack Guy from the agency's jail section during the chaos. The Director didn't like the agency being so disorderly and wanted to fix the situation by staying behind while Director sent a group of agents off to find Gary. Alex already warned the Director of how dangerous and multiplicative Mr. PoodleX450 is, considering he is TAG's Director.<p>

"Director verses Director." Rookie exclaims, curious. "Skill verses Skill. Penguin verses Penguin. Pizza verses Cheese."

Alex is in charge of the group since he knows exactly where they all needed to go. He isn't very happy about go back to the place that held him captive for months on end.

_**Flashback**_

"Um..contract?" Alex asked. "I never signed any contract."

Sarah shook her head and then laughed.

"Oh silly me, I guess we forgot to mention that. You see the day you met with one of our agents...well that's when you signed the contract." She explained, "No penguin sees us unless we want them too."

_Okay not strange at all. So I signed on the day I ran into that agent, interesting._

"Do you have a written contract that I could look at?" He asked, with a flattering smile.

She smiled, "I know what you want? You want to know where the loopholes are. Well there is no written contract but there are several rules you will need to follow. Did I add that once you've heard of our agency, you'll never be able to get out of the contract? You won't be allowed to leave here."

"Uh what happens if you do?"Alex ask.

Sarah gave him a cold stare. _I think I've over stayed my welcome. Oh no one leaves...the agency isn't known unless it wants to be...penguins that leave...disappear._

"To tell you the truth, I never really signed onto this little agency of yours." Alex remarked. "Just because I ran into one of your agents doesn't mean I wanted to be on the team."

_**Flashback ends**_

That was only the beginning, a few days afterwards his whole life disappeared, literally.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Asks Rebecca, snapping him back to the present.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Alex replies.

"How long does it take to get there?" She asks.

_If only we could just teleport there, _Alex thinks, as the group consisting of Rebecca, himself, Joe, Celia73, Jet pack Guy, and Lake Blue walk up another snowy hill. Following silently behind the group is a green penguin wearing a fedora and night vision goggles. The penguin is watching the group's every move. Finally the penguin teleports away and back to the forest in Club Penguin. The green penguin met up with two other penguins and they discuss what's to come next.

"They're heading back there. Just as predicted." The green penguin shakes his head.

"The others are being sent to Herbert's lair for reconnaissance." Confirms the other penguin, wearing a blue track suit. The two penguins talk to the one in charge. The penguin look at both of them and then nod.

"It won't be long before everything comes into play. We must make sure that everything goes according to plan. We must wait for the right time to move in."

_**Flashback**_

Sarah laughed as she watched my confusion. What's going on here? I never signed anything. Why was I here in the first? My mind swarms. I know I have a mission but I can't remember it at all. That teleportation device...it must have some sort of brain washing effect. I tried to remember my home, my friends, Club Penguin itself but it's all just a blur now.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

My words came at a blur and my eyes got heavy. The last thing I saw was Sarah smiling.

"Take him to Corridor Delta nine," she commanded. "Make sure that he never sees his puffles again. It will only remind him of the life he had. Alex Ryder is now a member of this agency and he will never leave here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, everything is getting so much more confusion, don't you think? Pizza VS Cheese, which Director is which? Rookie! You're not making any sense! Ah it looks like poor Alex is being forced to go down memory lane and relive an experience he never wanted to. Exactly who is Sarah? What is TAG's real goal? What about those three penguins in the background? What are they up to? Are their intentions good or bad? Hmmm well until next time! BYE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RR:<strong>

**B'Russ:** _Yeah the picture that Lake Blue has to blackmail Herbert it's in one of her stories. I believe it was in The Great Agent. Yeah as for being one of the writers having trouble posting up new chapters, I've been pretty busy and my mind has been forming up what's going to happen in this story ahead of time, so you can imagine just how confused I can get while to trying to figure out what to reveal...er write next. _

**The Ender Pickaxe: **_Well if any cancellation, Lake Blue probably would post that picture. She's not very intimidated by Herbert at the least. _

**Rosa Blythe: **_eh, sorry about not having the puffles name for the purpose of being a fan of Doctor Who, even though I am. Sorry about the confusion of the code...I might have confused myself too XD Yeah that's right Lake Blue story, I believe. Well the Chapter is up now, has it gotten you more interested and confused? _

**Animaladventures1314:** _Yeah Herbert's manners aren't very good, most of the time is probably because he's a little crabby (pun intended) sometimes._

**Lake Blue: **_I DON"T KNOW WHY YOU DIDN"T REVIEW SOONER! XD Good advice about imagining the people you hate as Herbert and all. Funny. I also should thank you for having that idea to respond to the reviews you get on your chapters. it's really fun to be able to respond to everyone's comments._


	10. eunitnoc stecrces eht

**Hey guys, the Chapter is finally up! Well if you consider this a chapter...you'll see. **

**RR: **

**Rosa Blythe:** _calm down XD I couldn't tell you what kind of cheese it is, that's all Rookie's idea! All I can say is...you've got to just wait and see._

**B'Russ: **_Pizza? Well you never know. No I've never heard of Granite Flats. Yeah sorry about the review problem, you weren't the only with that problem. My guess would be that since I had my author's note there and you commented on that...well it was still there even after I took that down and replaced it so yeah. _

**Animal Adventures1314: **_Yeah, it's kind of weird how Rookie said that. I mean he first said Director vs Director, then skill vs skill, then penguin vs penguin. So the question remains, why pizza vs cheese? Why not pizza vs pizza or cheese vs cheese? _

* * *

><p><strong>-The penguin everyone forgot<strong>

That is the seventh knock today and he still didn't answer the door. He ignored the taps on the window and the quiet voices outside the door. To pass the time, he decided to bake homemade pizza. _It's not as good as Rebecca's but at least it was edible,_ he shrugs. The pizza is almost done cooking when a crash from the living room brought up his attention.

"Um...Hey!" He yells, rushing to the broken window.

He looks outside but no one is there. _Strange, _he thought. He turns and notices a small rock near the shattered glass. _Weird. _He starts to clean up the mess. As he picks up the rock, he immediately drops it.

"Geez it's hot!" He exclaims.

Then notices something faint and grainy on the stone. Getting his oven mitts, he picks up the stone and examines it.

Your job isn't over yet, the truth lies back at home. Open the door and answer the call.

"What?" he whispers.

With sudden curiosity, he walks over to the front door and opens it. There's no one outside but he hears a faint ring on the ground. He looks down and sees a cardboard box on the door mat. He brings the box inside and opens it. Inside is a standard EPF phone and ripped up paper, used like bubble wrap to protect the phone. _Wait a minute, is this...? _He examines the shredded paper more carefully. _It's my resignation letter! Did it ever reach HQ? _He looks at the phone, it's ringing. _Your job isn't over, the truth lies back at home. _He picks up the phone and answers it.

**-What took place on the trainees first mission that everyone was curious about**

There are some questions nagging at me as I march up a tall mountain, behind two other penguins.

"Come on Chip" shouted a red penguin, "we need to get to get information on Herbert before four when we have to check in with Joe."

"When did you become leader?" I snap back.

Tylerbluez got quiet and mumbles something under his breath before looking up the mountain. Linsey lagged behind and found a chance to talk to me.

"Um, that was mean." She whispers to me.

"Just leave me," I mutter and then speed up.

Yeah it was mean and rude but I've got important things to be thinking about. I shouldn't be on a dumb reconnaissance mission. I should be out solving this EPF problem. We finally make it inside Herbert's lair. Tylerbluez motions for us to hide behind some crates nearby.

"I know but seriously why should we be trusting her" a big, fat white polar bear complained. "She didn't even bother to get me that pizza box over there!"

The bear was inside of a cage.

"Who's that?" Whispers Linsey and points to the bear and the red crab.

"I think that's Herbert and Klutzy," Tylerbluez confirms. "Klutzy is that bear over there and Herbert is that crab...or it could be the other way around. I'm not sure, I was busy remembering the coordinates that Joe told us."

I watch as Klutzy continued to complain to Herbert. Herbert sat there silently before making clicking sounds.

"Click Clickety Click." Herbert snaps, "Click."

"So what? There's nothing in this for me! I'm still stuck in this cage with no pizza!" Klutzy moans.

Before Herbert could respond, a loud clang is heard across the cave.

"My apologies," states a red penguin that waddled in. "I do hope that you've made your decision in joining us."

"Click Click Clickety," Herbert announces.

"Quiet you!" Klutzy yelps, "fine. I'll help you. Now let me out!"

The red penguin smiles and then unlocks Klutzy's and Herbert's cages.

"Deal," He announces, getting Klutzy to shake his fin.

"What is Herbert saying?" Linsy asks us as we sneak back out of the lair. "It seemed like just a bunch of clicks to me."

Tylerbluez stops.

"You didn't hear him?" He asks.

"Of course we all heard him." I confirm, annoyed by his dumb question. "The clicking was really annoying."

Tylerbluez looks at both of us like we were nuts.

"You didn't...what do you mean by clicks?" He asks.

I stare at him confused. _What's wrong with him? _

**-The other guest stars who's appearances created more mystery.**

*Flashback*

The championship snowball fight had begun. The blue team verses the red team met at the snow forts at one in the afternoon. In a show of good spirit, both team leaders shook hands before the game began. Both teams were in the middle of their battle when one penguin gave a loud cry of surprise. Suddenly the whole field was chaos. Both snowball team leaders stood on high ground and yelled at their teams to be quiet.

"What's going on?" The blue team leader announced. "Who screamed?"

One small penguin on the blue team quietly raises their fin.

"Sorry, it was me. I just got startled." She answered, "it's just.."

She slowly pointed to the ground, between the two forts. All heads turned and several gasps escaped from the crowd. Both team leaders hurried over to the spot. The red team leader glanced at one of the penguins on his team, before trying to control the crowd from getting to close to the spot and messing it up. The penguin, that the red leader exchanged a glance with, quietly slipped out of the crowd to make a phone call.

"Hello?" She exclaimed, "Connect me to Gary's office please. Gary, get over to the snow forts right now. There's something you need to see."

The penguin ended the call and took one last look at the snow. There in the snow was a written message.

Gary Help!

OOGA OOGA!

*Flashback ends*

* * *

><p><em>Normal day, <em>He thought. _Boring but definitely not quiet. So many voices. _He glanced at his watch. It's three forty-five in the afternoon. He watches the surfer carefully as the penguin does a signature flip. _Three forty-seven. _The surfer attempts a triple flip. _No! He's starting that way to early! _The surfer hits the wave with a crash and goes under. As the wave passes, the penguin resurfaces and hold up a fin, signaling he's all right. _Three-fifty. _The surfer swims toward the shore and watches the judges. _He did a great job..until he missed that flip. I'm going to have to give him a five. _The surfer trudges off with a score of fourteen. _Don't feel bad, you just need a little more practice. _He glances at his watch. _Three fifty-four. _He looks over at one of the other judges who just nods. _Three fifty-five _He gets up and some other penguin fills in his spot as surfing judge then he quickly walks away. _Four. _

**Stay Tuned- March 5th**


End file.
